No One
by The Tenth Horcrux
Summary: Ginny's feelings about Harry and how she never got the chance to say goodbye. Sure, it's not great to keep your feelings bottled up. But talking to someone about your problems isn't always easy. Especially when no one will truly be able to understand how you're feeling.


**AN: **This is for TheTwoDL's Masterchef Challenge/Competition. My character was Ginny, and my prompts were the quotes, "Alter your attitude and you can alter your life." and "Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyways." And the word 'wedding'. Enjoy!

* * *

"Alright, Ginny?"

Ginny hesitated for a moment before turning to face him. Her brother George was striding happily through the open portrait hole and into the common room, grinning from ear to ear, but upon noticing Ginny by the common room fire, wearing an expression that she usually wore nowadays, his face fell, becoming a grimace.

She couldn't deny that she really wanted to confide in him, confide anyone who would understand was she was going through. Though it was no use lying to anyone, let alone lying to herself.

The truth was that there truly was no one that she could confide in, no one that would truly be able to understand what she was going through right now.

Here she was, sitting hopelessly at Hogwarts, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were off on some mission. And the worst part was that there was nothing she could do to stop it. Nothing. Not one thing at all. Harry could already be dead. Any of them could be dead.

She wanted to prove herself wrong more than anything. But again, there was nothing she could do. There was nothing that could truly prove to her that her love, her brother, and one of her best friends weren't dead, that they were all safe and doing well. For all she knew, she had lost Harry. And with that, she would lose herself.

She couldn't use words to describe how much she missed Harry. How much she missed the feel of his skin on her skin, his lips on her lips. She even missed the resentful looks Ron sent their way whenever they held hands to the resentful glares he sent when they snogged by the common room fire. She missed all of it. She missed him.

Sure, she had to be strong when Harry broke up with her. She knew it was for a good reason, that it had to be done, that he was just looking out for her. But Harry leaving her forever was a completely different story. What if he or Ron or Hermione never can back, or if one of them died? The last time she had gotten to see Harry was at Bill and Fleur's wedding, but she never got a proper goodbye with him. What if she never got to say goodbye?

Ginny sighed and shook her head, still watching George.

Nodding, George continued. "Thinking about Harry?"

Ginny nearly flinched at the sound of his name, but she didn't. Instead, she merely bit her lip and nodded, turning away from George, facing the fire once more, as if his head was just going to pop up and be right there to talk to her. Sure, she knew that it was possible, but was it going to happen? No.

Ginny wondered if Harry was thinking about her too. She knew that it wasn't likely, being that he was probably on the run at the moment, not focusing on anything but the mission at hand. That's what she would've done, after all. The mission had to be something important, or they wouldn't have been gone so long. But she couldn't help but hope.

She closed her eyes and dropped her head into her hands, blinking back tears of frustration that she certainly didn't want George to see. Or anyone to see, for that matter.

Growing up with Fred and George, Ginny had learned to never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyways. With that, she also learned that she wasn't the crying type, nor would she ever be. You couldn't really classify her as a tomboy or a girly-girl, she was somewhat in the middle. But one thing's for sure, she was definitely not the type to cry about every single little thing. And she didn't want to start now.

They sat in silence for a moment, you couldn't hear anything except the sound of the crackling fire in the fireplace. But then, finally, George spoke.

"Hey," He said softly, tone warm and… brotherly?

Ginny was shocked. Whenever Fred or George spoke, they always sounded loud and rude and obnoxious, so it surprised her thoroughly to hear him speak in a tone so reassuring, surprised her enough that she looked up, gaze questioning.

"Cheer up. Alter your attitude and you can alter your life, little sis." George grinned a bit, trying to cheer her up.

But Ginny shrugged. Even George's jokes couldn't help her feel better right now.

"You shouldn't worry about Harry. Or Hermione, or even Ron, for that matter. Hermione's bloody brilliant; she'll be able to work out all of the problems. And Ron's…" George paused for a moment, as if contemplating what he was going to say next. Ginny was tempted to laugh, it was never hard to laugh with George around, but even so, she didn't, motioning for him to continue on, "Well, Ron's a git. But he'll be fine as long as he's with Harry." George finished, nodding in approval at his choice of words.

Ginny shook her head, watching George curiously. "George, what's this all about?" She asked him with a sigh.

"This is about you not having to worry about Harry. About any of them. Harry's brave, you know that. He can face anything."

Ginny nodded, turning to face the fire again.

George had a point, that's true. But Ginny wasn't thoroughly convinced just yet. How was she supposed to know that? How was she to know that just because Harry had already faced too many things to count, this time he just wasn't good enough to defeat something again?

"Listen to me."

Ginny turned to face George again.

"Harry's fought You-Know-Who a few times already. That wasn't just luck, Gin. Harry's great, and if he's fought You-Know-Who once, he can fight him again."

Ginny nodded again.

"Thank you, George."

George grinned at her and without another word, headed to the boys dormitory, bounding up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Ginny, on the other hand, stayed in place, staring at the fire once more, contemplating everything George had just said, repeating their conversation over and over in her head.

True, it had been uplifting. Talking with George had reassured her a bit, definitely. But at the same time, she couldn't shake the feeling that while it was true that Harry was brave and Hermione was smart, what if this time, they just weren't good enough?

One thing was for sure. Even if in the end, everything turned out fine, no one would be able to understand what she had gone through. No one.

**FIN. **


End file.
